


What the Grievers Took

by Felix_the_Cat



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, F/M, First I've ever written, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix_the_Cat/pseuds/Felix_the_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole same story with the addition of a new girl that didn't specifically come in the Box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Keeper of the Runners went back from the Maze early, as he had just found one of those horrible creatures lying dead on the cold hard ground of his assigned section of the day. He bent down with his hands on his knees, desperately breathing in and out to calm himself down from the exhausting run. Not being able to keep standing any longer he just let go and fell on the ground just as a confused and curios Thomas walked towards him.

Newt and Alby appeared not so long after and he told them everything about his recent discovery. After that he went for food, he didn’t have any more energy to go back into the Maze. He’d just finish his work in the Map Room and wait for his team to come back a few hours later. 

The sun started to fall down and as he saw the Runners come back one by one he started to worry. She hadn’t returned, she was usually one of the first to get back. But not this time. As there were only a few minutes left for the doors to close his concern was almost palpable, and he wasn’t the only one, almost every single boy in the Glade was anxiously staring at the doors, four groups of uneasy boys waiting for the girl to get back from her daily run.

—Why isn’t she here? She should’ve come back already —Minho broke the awful silence.

—There’s still time, maybe she just got tired and sat for a while —Newt tried to calm his friend, but he was also trying to convince himself, wishing to be right. But everyone knew that it was nothing but an awful lie.

—I’ll go look for her —the Asian boy almost fell back when he tried to get into the Maze again and a pair of strong hands grabbed his arm to stop him. 

—You are not getting back there, Minho. The doors will close in a few minutes and you won’t be able to get out —Alby stated with a prominent frown which meant that he wasn’t open to discuss.

—I’m not gonna see those doors close in front of me knowing that I was the one who sent her out there! —Minho’s face was red and he was breathing heavily. Newt put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down, but it was no use. The almond shaped eyes of the boy were red as he was holding back the tears, no one could see him cry, he had to be though for everyone, he had to set the example. He didn’t even want to think about what would happen if she didn’t get out in time. He didn’t want to think about the Grievers. 

—She wanted to, you didn’t force her. She knew the dangers of the Maze even before she came here and you know that—Newt’s eyebrows joined in the middle, he didn’t want to think about it either. 

Minho was about to answer when they saw a faint movement inside the Maze and proceeded to turn his head around to get a better sight. And there she was, walking as fast as she could, covered in sweat and dirt with scraped hands and a limp.

—Scarlett! —Minho yelled as he ran as fast as he could into the Maze before Alby could stop him again.

—You know, I can hear your bloody yells from a mile away —she said with a smile and a slightly raspy voice. She was tired, she could barely talk. Her ankle was sprained and her legs burned like hell. But she couldn’t be happier to see the boy’s face. 

—Are you alright?! —Minho’s expression was of pure concern, it made her chest feel warm and she couldn’t stop the rush of blood running up to her cheeks.

—I’m fine, Min, just help me out please —her voice was shaking just as the rest of her body, she lifted an arm to put it around the boy’s neck to support herself. 

Without even asking —or making much effort— he lift her up in his arms and then started to run as he knew they didn’t have much time. Everyone let go a sigh of relief as they watched them enter the Glade. The boy gently put her down. As soon as everyone saw that she wasn’t hurt badly they let out their concerns and asked every possible question at the same time, making it impossible to answer anything at all. 

—I... —a hoard of voices talked over her—. No... —she could barely even hear her own words—. Wait —her hands turned into fists as her irritation got to the highest level, no one would let her talk, everyone gathered around, almost suffocating her—. Shut up! —the girl yelled angrily, and everyone did, with surprised expressions they waited for her to explain. Even the Greenie, Thomas, obeyed. “This girl really is something” he thought. 

—Alright you shanks, listen carefully because I’ll only say this once —she waited to see if anyone dared to talk, but no one did, her expression softened—. I really appreciate your concern you klunkheads, thank you —she smiled and her eyes got watery as she felt so needed—. I’m okay though; I’ve got just a few bruises and a sprained ankle. Yes, I found a Griever, and yes it chased me but no, it didn’t sting me. I managed to lose it on the way here but I was scared and too concentrated into watching my back to pay attention to where I was going. So I stumbled…

—Med-jacks! —Minho yelled just to find Clint standing beside him a second after.

—Say no more —said the short boy—. Take her to the Homestead.

Minho bent down to lift her up again but she stopped him placing a hand on his chest.

—Min, I’m perfectly capable of walking, you don’t need to treat me like a baby.

—Scar don’t start with this klunk, if you walk your ankle could get worse and I don’t want that, and I’m sure you don’t want it either so please just let me take you there —Minho’s face was severe but his eyes were almost begging. Scarlett didn’t want to be so vulnerable in front of everyone but she couldn’t really get there by herself, her friend was right. She frowned, rolling her eyes as she hugged the boy’s neck and rested her head on his shoulder while he lifted her from the ground. 

She didn’t want to admit it but she liked it, Minho’s body was warm and strong and she couldn’t let that get past her senses. She liked that he cared about her enough to not let her move a muscle if she was hurt. She liked the way he could always make her feel better. She liked how his touch felt, and she liked his confidence and his stubbornness. She liked so many things about him and it made her extremely mad. She hated feeling so fragile, so weak.

They got to the Homestead and they quickly put her on a bed, the Med-jacks did their work once more as Minho sat beside the bed watching silently and giving Scarlett quick stares, trying to hide his concern as he knew it was stupid and that she would be up and running in a couple of days. 

—There —said Clint as he finished with the bandage—. You’ll be okay, but you can’t make any sudden moves, so no running tomorrow.

Scarlett was about to protest when Minho talked.

—I’ll make sure she stays in bed —Minho crossed his arms as he glared at Scarlett, daring her to say a word. He knew she didn’t like to stay still and do nothing.

—Great. Now go take a warm shower to relax your muscles and then go to bed. You need rest —the closest thing they had to a doctor went out of the room, leaving them to talk.

As soon as he left Scarlett crossed her arms and joined her eyebrows in the middle. 

—I’m not staying in bed, I won’t be running tomorrow but I’m not staying here —she stated with an extremely serious voice.

—You heard Clint, you need rest —Minho sat up straight, his muscles tensed as he knew a discussion was about to begin.

—You can’t expect me to do nothing —she was trying to remain calm, but her anger was increasing inside her chest as she sat on the bed.

—I expect you to be reasonable, if you were more careful this wouldn’t have happened.

—What?! You think is my fault the Griever went after me?! —his words had hurt her; she couldn’t believe how Minho would think it was her fault. The anger in her voice hid the pain in her chest.

—No, but you should’ve paid attention to wherever the shuck you were going —Minho tried to remain calm, but his annoyance showed in his tone.

—So you think you would’ve done better?! —she shouted, outraged.

—I think the Maze it too dangerous for you! —he stood up, yelling with his fists on his sides and a red face.

—Well I think you’re being a slinthead! —she stood on the bed, gaining the height difference war with its help, looking down on Minho and ignoring the crescent pain on her ankle.

—You’re the one that almost didn’t make it today! 

—But I did, didn’t I?! 

—Yeah, barely and with my help!

—Oh, my saviour —she dramatically put a hand on her forehead, throwing back her head—, maybe you should’ve left me there, then you wouldn’t have this problem! —she stared back at him, leaning a little too much on her ankle and feeling a rush of pain through her leg. Her expression changed as she involuntarily closed her eyes in agony. The injury made her sit back down on the bed. 

Minho’s expression softened, he sat on the bed by her side. All the anger dissipated in the air and he felt stupid, he was worried about her but he didn’t know how to show it, he didn’t know if he wanted her to know. 

—You okay? —he asked, reaching for her hand but restraining himself from touching her, letting his hand fall on the mattress.

—It’s nothing, really —she said while rubbing her hurt ankle and crossing her legs on the bed. 

—You know I wouldn’t have left you there, right? —his voice was soft and his expression saddened as he looked at her. 

—Well, you’re our Keeper, it’s your job —she sighed without looking at him. 

—Even if it wasn’t I wouldn’t have left you there —he stated. 

—I know... I’m sorry for being such a pain in the ass —she apologized—. I should’ve been more careful.

—No, it wasn’t your fault.

—But you said... —she lifted her head to see him just as he cut her off.

—I was angry, okay? I didn’t know what to say to make you stay. 

—So blaming me for everything was the best choice, right? —she arched her eyebrows while placing her fists on her hips

—Look, I... —he sighed, covered his face with both his hands and then proceeded to slide them off, pressing against his skin and stretching it a bit while growling out of frustration —. I’m sorry, I’m really bad at expressing myself... It really wasn’t your fault —he finally said.

—It’s okay —a slight smile appeared on her face.

—And you’re not a pain in the ass —he said looking into her eyes.

—Good that —she said now fully smiling—. Now let’s go get something to eat, I’m shucking starving. 

Minho chuckled, standing up and offering her a hand just as she starting putting her shoes back on. She grabbed his hand when she finished, concentrating all her weight on the good foot. 

—You’ll probably need a crutch —he said while placing his hand on her waist as she leaned her arm on his shoulders for support. 

—They’re downstairs —she tried to hide the slight blush of her cheeks by looking somewhere else. 

 

Soon enough they were out of the Homestead going straight to the showers. Frypan gave them a few sandwiches and they had already devoured half the stash as they were walking. Scarlett already had her clean clothes in a backpack and the crutch to lean on.

—I hadn’t told you some important news yet —said Minho as he took a bite of another sandwich.

—News? —Scarlett looked confused.

—Yep, I found something important today —Minho said proudly as he raised his eyebrows, feeding the girl’s curiosity.

—Well what is it then, shank? The suspense is killing me —she chuckled but Minho knew how much that got on her nerves. 

—You sure you want me to tell? —Minho was truly enjoying that moment. He took another bite off his sandwich.

—Minho! —she stopped walking and he laughed at her apparent annoyance.

—Alright, alright. I’ll tell you. 

They kept moving in silence for a moment. Scarlett was expectantly staring at Minho while he just made her suffer a little more. Just a little. 

—I found a dead one —he said in the most serious voice, they were already in front of the showers.

—A dead what? —Scarlett knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from his lips, she wanted to be sure.

—A dead Griever —said Minho, she dropped the half sandwich she was eating, but the boy caught it mid-air, he was prepared for any reaction she could have. 

—So they can die? —her eyes sparkled in emotion.

Minho shrugged. He wasn’t sure. 

—I guess. Alby and I will go tomorrow to take a look at it. 

Then Scarlett got ridden with anger.

—Shucking great day I picked to fall on my face! Just amazing I am truly impressed with my luck! What a piece of klunk! —she yelled with rage, throwing her arms in the air and kicking a few pebbles on the ground, almost losing balance. 

—You know I wouldn’t have let you get close to it; you’ve had enough with the Grievers. Two stings are more than enough, Scarlett —Minho’s face hardened, his voice got deeper and angry, he never called her by her name, he always used the short of it, at the beginning she found it awfully annoying, it didn’t sound well, but now she had gotten used to it.

Minho took a pause to calm down.

“I still remember when I found you in the Maze, they didn’t even give us a warning, you didn’t come in the box like the rest of us. They left you there, alone, defenceless, covered in scratches and blood in full Runner gear. It was awful, I knew the Creators were cruel but I didn’t know how cruel they could be. You were so scared you tried to run away from me. Shuck, you even hit me in the face when I tried to help you. You could barely move and you still tried to run —he put a hand on her cheek.

“You don’t need to act though around these shanks, you are the toughest of us all. You got stung twice and you still wanted to be a Runner. 

—But I can’t remember… The Changing didn’t work on me—her eyes got watery, she couldn’t remember how she was stung or why did she have all those scratches, but she remembered that day vividly, the day she woke up inside the Maze. The memory of it made her head hurt. Minho put down the sandwiches to hug her tight.

—Let me take care of you, Scar. I know you don’t need it but you’re one of the only girls we’ve got and I don’t think we can get out of this shucking place without you. Do you think we can get out on our own? We’re a bunch of klunkheads —Minho chuckled—. And I’m kinda glad the changing didn’t work on you. I’ve seen what it does to people and I’d rather not see you suffer it. 

—Yeah, they say it’s better off this way —Scarlett stopped the hug to look at Minho in the eyes. Then she stood on her tippy toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek—. Thank you.

The blood rushed to his cheeks but he smoothly washed it off by looking somewhere else and rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

—Y’know, you really stink so you should probably take that shower now —he smirked, she rolled her eyes and kissed the moment the just had goodbye. The prince turns quickly into a frog again, but that was the Minho she liked so much.

—Stand watch you shank, I don’t want anyone creeping on me —she said as she got in the showers, closed the door and started taking her clothes off.

The water was delicious, she felt the tranquillity rush through her veins. It was heaven on earth after a long day and what a day. 

—You don’t mind if I peek, right? I’m no creep —said Minho with a cheeky smile while he leaned on the wall just beside de small window of the bathroom.

—You’ll wake up without hair if you do, hope you don’t mind —Scarlett threatened as she ran her hands through her own hair.

—You wouldn’t —said Minho as he crossed his arms with an even bigger smile—. Everyone loves the quiff.

—Nope, only you do —but that was a vile lie and she knew it. 

—Hurry up then, or I’ll finish the sandwiches —he said ignoring her comment and taking one of the snacks to his mouth. 

She didn’t answer, for a short moment she got lost in her thoughts, enjoying the warm water and giving in completely to its soothing powers. After an awful day of running from the dangers of the Maze, the Glade could really be something to look forward to, and after sweating the whole morning, the showers really did seem like something close to heaven. 

—Honestly the water is delicious, you should hop in — she said, breaking the peaceful silence that had settled. It took her a moment to process what she had actually phrased. Minho started coughing, almost choking on the sandwich. 

—What?! —Minho said with tears in his eyes and a face as red as the barn once was, even after he calmed down, his cheeks were still filled with blood—. That sounded so wrong in so many ways —a nervous laughter escaped his lips.

—Minho you filthy shank, that’s not what I meant! —her voice shook with nervousness and her face became the colour of the strawberries with the thought of what she just said. The worst part is that she didn’t mind that thought peeking through her head.

—Too late you already landed it on my mind —Minho’s voice cracked as he let out a little laugh and a warm shiver ran all over him.

—Oh my God, stop imagining it! —she said. Minho started laughing. She shut off the water, trying to calm down as she got out if the shower and began to nervously put on her clothes. The same shiver Minho felt expanded through her skin.

—Are you telling me to stop or are you trying to stop yourself? —Minho’s voice sounded almost relaxed—. Do you really want me that badly? —he smugly asked flexing his biceps even if she couldn’t see him—. Am I so irresistible to you? 

Scarlett got out of the showers with wet hair and her shirt inside out. Her face was still red. She sat down on the cold grass and handed Minho a hairbrush without saying a word. 

—Your shirt doesn’t go that way —he said with a more sincere smile.

She looked down and closed her eyes in pure, painful embarrassment.

—Ugh, fine —she said while getting up, before she got behind a tree, hiding from whatever could see her even if all the other boys were too distracted eating. Everyone except Minho, who was a few steps away. Scarlett took her shirt off and put it on the right way in a fast movement as he just observed with his eyes wide open to the surprise. She was wearing a sports bra underneath.

She sat down in front of him again with her short hair messed up.

—Could you please brush my hair? —she said looking at him with her big brown eyes.

He just nodded and sat down behind her with his legs crossed. Then proceeded to run into the bathroom to wash his hands as quickly as possible. When he came back, he started running his fingers through her hair. He didn’t even touch the brush, he did it all with his own hands. She closed her eyes as he did it, it felt so good she started to feel sleepy. The comfortable silence from before settled around them once again, just letting the crickets invade it.

Minho sat her on his lap and hugged her from the waist when he was finished, leaning his head on her shoulder.

—Why did you ask me to do that? —he whispered in her ear just as he was stroking her neck with his fingers.

—I’m letting you take care of me —she said just before she pecked on his cheek and rested her head on his chest. Minho’s cheeks glowed with a pink light. He didn’t even care that her wet hair was soaking his shirt. He hugged her tighter; she was so small he was afraid to crush her if he didn’t measure his strength.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Scarlett woke up earlier than usual, knowing that Minho wouldn’t be the one to wake her as he did every other day. She had slept in the Homestead, in a white bed that gave her nightmares, the only time she had slept there before was when she first arrived. But of course they didn’t give her the same room as before, they knew how awful it would be to make her sleep there again. 

She put on her shoes, took the crutch beside her bed and got up, went out of the room and hurried down the stairs, wishing to be as quiet as a mouse. Her ankle didn’t even hurt that bad, but she promised she’d use the crutch the whole day. And then, just as she crossed the door of the Homestead, she heard a voice, calling her from behind.

—Where do you think you’re going? —Clint asked her.

—I’m just going to wish them luck, I promise I’ll come back as soon as they take off… —she started as she turned back with a begging expression. But then she saw Minho sitting in a chair in his Runner gear and a slightly wet hair, clean from head to toe and raising his eyebrows.

—Hey —he greeted with a smirk.

—I’ll… go make today’s inventory —Clint excused himself, trying to hide a smile. He was soon out of sight.

—Ain’t you supposed to be having breakfast? —she asked with her cheeks pinked up.

—I woke up earlier, just finished eating —his smug face was of pure satisfaction. 

—You woke up earlier just to see me? —she raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips, knowing that it wasn’t true. He chuckled.

—Am I not the best friend in the world? I even brought you breakfast.

—You did? —she asked truly surprised. 

—Yeah… well… I kinda ate half of it on the way here but I ate mostly eggs because I know that’s your least favourite thing on the plate —his face was apologizing, suddenly all the cockiness disappeared.

—How thoughtful —she said sarcastically as she smiled, it didn’t even bother her, she knew the Med-jacks could get her more food, but Minho had a long day of running ahead and he needed all the possible energy.

—I’m sorry —he rubbed his neck, pouted his lips and started doing puppy eyes.

—It’s fine —she chuckled, sitting on a chair beside him—. Has that face ever worked for you? 

—It’s working right now —he smirked and she let out an unlikely snore, followed by a laugh. She quickly covered her mouth as the embarrassment took over her face. The boy laughed because of that, he laughed so hard that his eyes got watery and his stomach hurt.

—Is Alby the only one going with you? —she changed the subject as she stopped laughing; Minho got up and took the plate of eggs and bacon, placing it on a small table, then he proceeded to move the table in front of Scarlett.

—Well someone has to stay and control these shanks, and since you will be here not being able to move, Newt has to stay too.

—Are you sure the griever is dead? —she asked worriedly as she picked up the fork and began to eat.

—Just to be, I threw some rocks at it from a distance, it didn’t move an inch… Still, Alby and I will bring weapons, just in case. 

—Now that I think about it, it’s a good thing that Alby’s one of the strong ones. 

—Not as strong as me —said Minho half closing his eyes and raising his eyebrows. 

Scarlett rolled her eyes and continued eating. 

—At least he’s not as cocky —she said with a chuckle.

—Hey! —Minho complained as Scarlett started to laugh, but then he smiled as he knew his confidence was a trait she actually liked about him—. I’ve got plenty of reasons to be as cocky as I am.

—Oh yeah? Name at least five —she said just before getting an enormous portion of eggs into her mouth.   
Minho prepared himself and started enumerating with his fingers. 

—I’m smart, strong, incredibly handsome —he shook his eyebrows at the mention of the third trait which made Scarlett laugh as she was still chewing, she had to cover her mouth to not spit her food out—, funny —he chuckled as he was watching her struggle—, and smoking hot of course. The list goes on —Minho got up to pass her a glass of water so she wouldn’t choke on her own food.

She drank it quickly with a red face and tears in her eyes. 

—Isn’t handsome the same as hot? —she asked while doing breathing exercises. 

—No, handsome is the face and hot is the body —he said with an incredibly serious expression.

—You’re unbelievable —she said with the biggest smile on her face.

—But you love it —he smiled openly as her face turned pink.

***

The Runners were outside, Alby was waiting for Minho as him and Scarlett approached the North door. Everyone else had already gone to do their jobs. Everyone except Newt, who was also waiting for the Runners to leave. With a quick goodbye and a promise of returning, they left the Glade behind. 

—Don’t worry, Scarlett. They’ll come back sooner than you think —Newt placed a hand on her shoulder. 

—I know, I go out every morning too. But it feels so wrong to just stay when things are happening. 

—I’m familiar with the feeling —Newt had been a Runner too, but Scarlett hadn’t been in the Glade long enough to see his days of glory.

—So what will I do today, boss? You can’t expect me to just do nothing. I’ll go mad. 

—Ain’t ya bonkers already? —Newt asked with a chuckle, which made her smile.

—I’ve still got a bit of sanity left —she said while playfully punching his arm.

—I doubt it, shank… being all over Minho like that doesn’t seem like the smartest move —he raised his eyebrows. Scarlett’s face turned red and her eyes opened in fear.

—How…? —her voice was barely even a whisper. 

—Scarlett, I know you. I was the one to show you the Glade remember? You spent the whole first month with me. 

—Nick didn’t think I could take care of myself so he sent you as my guardian.

—And you proved him wrong, but that’s not my point —Newt tried to change the subject, the wound Nick’s death had left on all of them was still open—. Did you really think I wouldn’t notice? 

—I was sorta hoping no one did —she looked at the ground, embarrassed.

—Well no one did because they’re a bunch of bloody klunkheads. Even Minho had to stick his head out of his arse and think about it for a whole second to actually know. 

Scarlett laughed at the raw sincerity of her friend and hugged him by the shoulders. 

—What would I do without you, Newt? I’d be stuck in here with all these shanks that haven’t got a fibre of sensibility in their entire bodies.

—I’ve had to suffer that all alone before, it’s a luck you got here before I started to lose my mind —he said jokingly. 

They began to walk back to the Homestead. Scarlett’s mind remembered the latest news: another girl had arrived in the Box.

—Has the girl woken up already? —she asked. The Maze had her too occupied to even remember the things that happened in the Glade when she was running. 

—Sadly no, we think she could tell us something about what’s been happening lately.

—Jeff has been taking care of her ‘round the clock, right? 

—He even had to stay yesterday when everyone thought you wouldn’t make it.

—I’m so sorry for worrying you shanks —she said with a sad expression.

—Why didn’t you yell? Someone could’ve heard you.

—Oh I did. I screamed until my throat felt sore, but no one could hear me. When I lost the Griever I concentrated on getting out instead of wasting any more breath. I heard you all arguing outside, but since you were waiting I knew you would see me.

—That must’ve been horrible.

—I was shaking. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier to see your faces than in that precise moment. And I can’t thank Min enough for carrying me inside the Glade, I wouldn’t have been able to walk those last steps by myself, I could barely even move. 

—I’m sure you can think of ways to thank him —Newt smirked in such a naughty way that Scarlett’s entire face got red. She punched him in the arm, this time intending to hurt him a little. Just a little.

He laughed as he rubbed his arm. But he couldn’t hide the fact that the punch really did hurt.

—Ow! 

—You deserved it —she said with burning cheeks and a cocky smile.

—You can’t deny how right I am though —he chuckled—. Do ya wanna snog his ugly face? —he pouted his lips and pressed his palms against his cheeks to squish them, making a ridiculous fish face. 

—Newt! —she yelled. The boy started running as fast as he could, entering the Homestead—. You’re lucky I can’t run you shuck-face! 

Newt’s face popped in a window.

—Come and get me, shank! —he said before showing her his tongue.

Scarlett hurried inside as fast as she could without hurting herself. She missed being silly so much. She missed Newt a lot too. How long had it been since the last time they spent the day together? She had been in the Glade for almost nine months now and she had been a Runner for about half a year. 

She got inside the Homestead to find the first floor empty. “He must be upstairs” she thought. But then a hand covered her mouth. Newt was behind her, he put a finger to his lips to tell her not to make any noise.

—What? —she murmured when he got his hand off her mouth.

—Nothing, I just wanted you to calm down —he said with a smile. Scarlett elbowed him in the stomach trying not to hurt him too much. A loud complain escaped from his mouth. 

—Why is it that I always end up needing stitches when you’re around? —he rubbed where she hit him.

—Because you’re like a brother to me and I’m very fond of you —she said with an exaggerated smile, but she meant every word.

—Don’t love me so much then, sis —Newt chuckled.

 

***

And so the hours went on. Scarlett’s duty for the day was helping Clint make the inventory of the medical supplies and help him with the injuries that came up on the Gladers. Since Jeff was too busy taking care of the other girl, Clint needed a little help. 

Scarlett’s curiosity was growing fast while the other girl continued moaning in pain. How could she sleep so nicely while there was someone else screaming in pain at the Homestead? She couldn’t believe her own tiredness was enough to keep her from waking up in the middle of the night because of the noise. Soon she couldn’t help herself but think about the girl. What was she like? Why was she the last one? How would she feel finding herself surrounded by boys? Scarlett wasn’t very happy about it when she first woke up in the Glade. 

—Can I see her? —she asked Clint, who was busy cleaning Zart’s hand in which he had an open wound. The girl had calmed down for a bit and she was no longer screaming.

—Hmm? Oh, you mean the girl? —Clint asked. 

Scarlett made an affirmative gesture with her head. Her cheeks had gotten slightly red as she held the thought of meeting an actual girl. She had seen girls before in her life, but she couldn’t remember any and she didn’t quite know why seeing another girl made her so anxious.

—Sure. Take these to Jeff now that you’re on the way —Clint gave her a list and some bandages.

Scarlett took the things and went straight out to the other girl’s room. She knocked on the door and a nervous feeling installed in her stomach. Jeff opened the room, he looked tired and annoyed but he still smiled when he saw her.

—Hey, Scarlett! How’s your ankle? —Jeff greeted her. 

—Getting better, thanks Jeff. Oh, Clint sent you these —she handed him the list and the bandages. 

—Thanks —said Jeff after he took them, about to close the door again.

—Can I see the girl? —she asked, putting a hand on the door to stop him from closing it.

—I… Yeah, sure, come in —Jeff let Scarlett pass. 

The dark haired sleeping beauty looked as clean and healthy as no one in that place could. Her face was smooth and her skin was glowing. How could someone look that good if the only thing they were eating was soup? Still, she was sweating from the pain.

—Has she woken up at all? —Scarlett asked, trying to relax and getting closer to the bed.

—Not even once, she just keeps screaming, we’re a little worried as how we’ll deal if she needs to piss.

—Don’t call me if that happens, I’m not cleaning any piss —she said jokingly.

—I really hope it doesn’t happen because I don’t wanna clean it up either —Jeff laughed but he was half joking half serious. 

—It’s your job to take care of the Gladers, and she’s one of us now, so you’ll probably end up cleaning her up.

—I could always call you though. You’re the only girl here besides her and if she needs to change clothes you’ll be the one to do it —Jeff said chuckling, but he was serious about that.

Scarlett’s face reddened and her eyes opened wide. Her hands got clammy; she wiped them on her trousers. 

—But I’m not a Med-jack. 

—Do ya think I’ve got a doctorate or something? —Jeff asked raising one eyebrow and giving her a ridiculous glare—. I was given this job the same way everyone else did. Besides, you don’t need to be a Med-jack to change someone’s clothes. 

—Who changed mine when I arrived? —she asked, remembering waking up clean with washed boy clothes and an awful lot of bandages.

—When you got here you were covered in scratches and your own blood. You were scared and didn’t trust in any of us. You were shaking and wouldn’t let us give you the Grief serum until Minho talked you into it. He had to be in the room the whole time or else you wouldn’t calm down —Jeff explained.

—Yeah, I do remember that —that day had been tattooed on the back of her mind, and it would remain there forever.

—When we finally gave you the serum you fell asleep just like everyone else does and we started taking care of your wounds. I was just a Greenie when that happened; I had to cut your trousers carefully while Clint dealt with the blood and scratches. Minho was a lot of help in those moments, he was constantly bringing water and clean towels to help us out. 

“Your trousers ended up being shorts and your shirt was just a small sleeveless top after we finished. Minho got you the smallest clean clothes he could find but Clint and I refused to change you, it wasn’t really mature of us but we weren’t comfortable with the thought of stripping you off. The fact that all your wounds were almost impossible to look at didn’t make the situation any bearable, you looked really bad and we were scared of even laying a finger on you because we thought we would only hurt you even more. You had that enormous scar of a previous Griever sting on your stomach and I’m really sorry to tell you this but it literally gave me nightmares —Jeff looked horrified with the thought of the memory.

“Minho called Nick and told him that someone had to do it. Nick didn’t even ask anyone, he knew no one had the mindset to do that. He didn’t give us a whipping just because he didn’t want to change you either, I could see a shiver go down his spine every time he looked at all the scars and bruises.

“We suggested Minho to change you, he was being serious about the topic and he looked really concerned. He was the one who found you anyway and it seemed to really affect him. 

“So he did it. We all got out of the room and waited. I’m pretty sure he was extremely careful about not hurting you because he lifted you like if you were made out of porcelain. When he told us we could come in you were all covered up, the only visible scratches were on your head, hands and neck. 

Scarlett’s cheeks were so red they looked like they were about to explode. She felt a heavy pain in her chest. She was looking at the floor trying to process everything Jeff just told her. She had to live with her scars; she remembered the sight of it and it wasn’t pleasing at all. A lot of them were gone already; the only reminders left were the marks of the Grievers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic ever, hope you like it or at least try to read it. Disclamer, I don't own any of the Original Maze Runner series characters. This is just recreational work. Excuse my english, please, it's not my native language.


End file.
